un triste romance
by vane0al
Summary: Len esta lejos y Kahoko se ha esforzado al maximo, podran estos dos volverse a ver, y asi decirse lo que no se dijeron, tantas cosas incolclusas, sera posible reunirse al estar en dos mundos totalmente diferentes pero que los une otro grande... la musica.
1. Chapter 1

TRISTE ROMANCE

Bueno... soy nueva aquí y este fic es solo recomendado a personas que les gusta La Corda dòro ! Es un LENXKAHO Forever!

Después de que Len se fue a estudiar al extranjero su carrera como violinista profesionalmente, el amor que el siente hacia su KAHOKO lo tiene perdido entre la música y la fama, Historia de amor entre 2 violinista, separados por la distancia y por el difícil carácter de cada uno, temor a no decir lo que verdaderamente sienten o que no sienten ,Len siendo un joven logra alcanzar la fama, aun así lo único que tiene es el fuerte sentimiento que lo une a Kahako, sin embargo, podra Len vencer todas las barreras que lo unen a ella

Capitulo 1 YO AQUÍ Y TU ALLA

La brisa de la mañana era un regalo que me encanta apreciar, ya han pasado mas de 1 año desde que Tsukimori se fue del país al extranjero a estudiar!

Estoy completamente segura que cuando regrese será el mejor en todo Japón, como he escuchado infinidad de cosas de el, de su carrera, es un joven prodigio muy famoso internacionalmente, realmente así es Tsukimori, yo… todavía no estoy a su nivel… he seguido practicando y esforzándome al máximo, pero siento que tengo tanto que aprender, solo puedo darle en mi música un poco de sentimiento, pero aun así…

La escuela es lo mismo, aunque debo decir que he ganado unos cuantos concursos y en otros he quedado de segunda o tercera, me siento bien porque estoy cumpliendo con lo que le dije a Tsukimori, trabajé duro, muy duro para poder estar a su par, Tsuchiura ha estado conmigo en todo momento y me ha apoyado al máximo, no se que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiese tenido, pero no solo el, también Hihara, Shimizu, hasta Yunoki que me suele molestar tanto poniéndome en situaciones incomodas, pero ahí siempre estaban, mis amigos, pasaba tiempo con ellos y me divertía, sin embargo algo hacia falta, desde que Tsukimori se fue, sentí como si una parte de mi se hubiese ido con el, no era que lo amaba o si? El hecho es que había tenido varias citas en todo ese tiempo y aun así, no encontraba nada tan cautivante como lo encontraba en el, casi la mayoría de ellas se las concedí al encantador Kaji, que está en mi mismo salón y desde siempre demostró interés en mi, otra fue Kiriya-kun, que aunque no lo parezca es un buen tipo, no sabia que era una cita hasta que el lo dijo, pero bueno, y otra vez fue con Hihara-sempai, que al ser universitario todas las chicas de mi salón se morían por el, pero como dije anteriormente, no logro llenar el vacio que hay en mi, ni aun tocando mi amado violín, que lo que mas hace es recordarme a el.

Ya he salido del instituto, y he decidido prepararme profesionalmente en la música, puede sonar un poco loco para todos, bueno para mi familia, espero que me apoyen en todo, quiero volverme una profesional porque amo mi violín y así quiero que escuchen mi música, y tal vez algún día.

Soy Hino Kahoko, por cierto.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que vine a estudiar profesionalmente, debo admitir que no imagine que las cosas se darían así y que me sentiría tan atado a una pequeña niña de Japón, cierto, miento, ella no es pequeña, ella es Hino Kahoko y ella… cambio mi música y todo en mi.

No imagine que ganaría todos los premios tan fácilmente, y que me encontraría tan joven con manager y con guardaespaldas para mi protección, es verdad que ellos me protegen y me dicen que hacer, es por eso que estoy aquí justo antes de pasar al frente y tocar enfrente de miles de personas, que me vienen a escuchar tocar mi violín, si tan solo pudiera tocar con ella una vez mas, me pregunto como estará, espero que se haya cuidado debidamente ya que era algo torpe, y la pregunta es: ¿seguirá ella tocando el violín?

Len se dirigió hacia su camerino después de un extenuante concierto y se dejo caer en un gran sofá de piel que estaba en medio de la habitación y levanto sus pies para ponerlos en una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de el. Todo el publico estaba conmovido por su ultima pieza, el Ave María… esa pieza que para el era única y que nadie se la podía quitar, en los momentos de soledad la tocaba para acordarse de ella, de la calidez humana, porque el era humano también.

La puerta del camerino se abrió de repente y dejo mostrar a un hombre moreno, bien vestido de unos 37 años; se acerco lentamente en donde se encontraba recostado Len para sentarse a su lado.

Eso es Len! Hoy al parecer rompiste record en llenar todo este auditorio, el mas grande de toda Alemania.- le dijo con ojos brillante, pero el peli azul no pareció darle importancia. Pero este acostumbrado al carácter del violinista prosiguió.- He estado hablando con algunos productores de todos los países y eres tan famoso que te quieren para que hagas un gira mundial… eh ¿Qué te parece chico?

Len solo lo observaba con aburrimiento, pero la verdad es que no importaba si le parecía o no, el mas que nadie sabia que el tendría que seguir a sus managers, las personas que le controlaban la vida, y bueno, a el no le importaba mucho donde tocar o alguien que le dijera que tocar, el simplemente quería tocar su violín y con eso el era feliz, tocar con lo único que lo una a cierta pelirroja

El hombre se puso de pie y saco unos papeles de sus bolsillos y los deposito en la mesa donde Len recostaba sus pies, eran un sinnúmero de revistas con ciudades de todo el mundo, Paris, Barcelona, Roma, Japón, etc. Hubo una que despertó interés en el violinista, Japón.

Len se inclino para recogerla y observarla mientras el hombre con gracia lo miraba curioso.

Oohohoh, pero que tenemos aquí, al parecer sientes nostalgia por regresar a tu país, Len?- Len se asombro por quedar tan expuesto, pero lo cierto es que el lo quería de verdad.

-No puedes hacer nada Joel?- suplico Len a su representante que lo miraba divertido, Joel era el único amigo que había echo al llegar a Alemania, y había estado con el todo ese tiempo alentándolo después de cada concierto. Pero Joel sabia que se estaba tratando a Len como una inversión,.

-¿de verdad quieres regresar eh?

- No es eso- contesto ácidamente.

-Entonces…. Mmmmmmm ¿Qué querrá el chiquitín por esos lados? ¿Será nostalgia familiar? O será… ¿que tienes a alguien especial a quien quieras ver?

-Nada de eso- grito Len sonrojándose. Joel lo miraba divertido, le encantaba molestarlo, era tan difícil, que el se lo tomaba como un reto hacerlo y cuando lo lograba se bufaba de ello por mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, bueno, no es para que te pongas así, eh? – Le dijo – veremos que puedo hacer vale?, apuesto que es por una chica…

Len suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el sillón pensativo, claro que quería ir, tenia muchas ganas de ir, Hino Kahoko pensó Len mientras su mirada se perdía e ignoraba la palabras de Joel que lo estaban fastidiando.


	2. Una Oportunidad

**Un triste Romance**

Capitulo 2 – Una oportunidad

Kahoko se dirigía al parque sin ninguna preocupación, como solía hacerlo todas las tardes iba a practicar ahí enfrente de muchas personas que se detenían a escucharla, eso le ayudaba mucho a superar su pánico escénico y en mejorar la sincronización de su corazón con la música.

Se detuvo en un banco del parque saco su violín del estuche y comenzó a tocar la misma canción que la ayudaba a empezar con tranquilidad, la única razón por la que seguía con el violín a pesar de todas las criticas, el Ave María… la melodía pronto dio fruto y las personas que transitaban en el parque se detenían a escuchar a la simpática chica que tocaba para ellos tan hermosa canción.

Al terminar la pieza, Kahoko lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una muchedumbre de personas que le aplaudían emocionados, la chica se ruborizo por el halago de tanta gente, ¿realmente tocaba bien?

-Bravo Hino! – escucho una vos a su espalda, la chica volteo rápidamente y se encontró con su querido amigo.

- _Tsuchiura_-kun – exclamó al ver al sonriente peli verde enfrente de ella, Ryotaro seguía con el piano, de hecho era un prodigio en la escuela, había ganado fama por su talento con el piano y había ganado varios concursos quedando en primero, eso la llenaba bastante de orgullo. Se sentaron los dos jóvenes a platicar en el frio banco del parque, como ya habían terminado las clases tenían mucho que contarse.

- Tsuchiura sabia que Kahoko había ido al parque a practicar como de costumbre, así que decidió ir a buscarla, la reciente conversación que había tenido con Azuma, habían comprobado sus sospechas, antes solo eran rumores, por los que había decidido guardar silencio a Hino para no perturbarla por un simple rumor, pero ahora, todo parecía indicar que el orgullo nacional volvía a su país en una gira internacional, no se podía esperar nada mas y nada menos que de Tsukimori. Len Tsukimori, el violinista japonés que regresaba a Japón.

-Tsuchiura-kun, Tsuchiura-kun- llamo Hino al notar que su amigo se había ido por unos segundos y movió la mano enfrente del rostro del chico para llamar su atención, -¿esta todo bien?

-Si Hino, no te preocupes, sabes oí que a ese de Tsukimori le ha estado yendo muy bien- Tsuchiura miro a su amiga y noto el efecto que hacia en ella aquel nombre, Hino bajo la mirada al escucharlo pero el pianista continuo- escuche que hará una gran gira internacional. A esto Hino levanto inmediatamente la mirada y su rostro pareció iluminarse.

-en serio?- pregunto a la que el chico asintió- Vaya! Genial! Tsukimori realmente lo esta haciendo bien! – exclamó sin pensarlo enfrente de Tsuchiura.

-Si, al parecer será una gira fenomenal a través de muchos de los países mas importantes del mundo porque como me imagino has escuchado el es ahora muy famoso, un talento inigualable.

-Genial! Que bien!, cuanto me alegro de eso!, veo que tengo que trabajar duro para llegar a ser tan buena como Tsukimori-kun- diciendo esto se levanto con fuerza y emoción casi gritando- Me esforzare mas duro, Yo, no tengo tiempo que perder- tomo su violín para reanudar su practica. Iba a empezar a tocar cuando Tsuchiura la interrumpió.

-Vendra a Japón antes de empezar la gira.

Estas palabras hicieron que Hino lo mirara con asombro, no se imagino que Len iba a volver, el… realmente iba a volver?, pensó en estado de shock. Hino estaba estática al recibir tan fuerte noticia, Tsuchiura se imagino la reacción de la chica en cuanto lo supo, el podía ver a través de los transparentes corazones como era el de su amiga, era obvio que Kahoko Hino sentía mas que admiración hacia su antiguo rival, claro estos no eran nada mas que celos, si celos de que Hino se llegara a enamorar de ese frívolo violinista pero, eso le molestaba antes, la actitud de ese tipo no ayudaba en nada que se hicieran mas cercanos, pero el siempre supo que Hino le admiraba, incluso soñaba con el algunas veces y ella le contaba tan inocentemente, ella realmente no se daba cuenta de nada, y lo que es peor, le extrañaba, el nunca fue capaza de llenar ese vacio en ella.

Tsuchiura se acerco a Hino y el abrazo el frágil cuerpo de la chica sacándola de su estado, suavemente le acaricio el pelo, eran tan pequeña, era imposible no tratar de protegerla, se aferro a ella fuertemente.

Tsuchiura…? -murmuro Kahoko impresionada por el gesto del pianista pero este solo se limito a acariciar su cabello y a abrazarla, se sintió tan débil en ese momento que no hizo nada por empujar a su amigo, de hecho lo necesitaba, ¿Cómo le hacia Tsuchiura para saber cuando ella necesitaba algo?, el siempre la comprendía, y ella necesitaba apoyo, pero ¿Por qué? Se pregunto, ¿Por qué al enterarme de que Len regresaba, me siento así?- pensó para si misma mientras le correspondía el abrazo al chico. "Una oportunidad para verle"

Len practicaba en su estudio personal, el hecho de que regresara a Japón lo emocionaba mucho pero no podía demostrarlo, ni el mismo sabia el porque iba, pero sentía la necesidad de regresar, si regresaba a Japón, el tormento que empezó hace mucho terminaría, necesitaba volver, por respuestas a sus preguntas, pero ¿Cuáles eran en realidad sus dudas?, porque solo en Japón podría el volver a ser el, no una marioneta de los productores de música global, que tocaba solo por tocar a miles de personas solo para ganar dinero.

-Bravísimo- aplaudió el hombre que le había estado escuchando en su practica, sentado en un asiento mientras bajaba la revista que hasta hace unos minutos había estado leyendo- eso es mi chiquitín, pronto, pronto viajaremos por todo el mundo, ¿a que no te emociona eso?

-no fastidies Joel- dijo el violinista a su manager sin tomarle importancia.

-vamos no seas tan malo con el tío Joel- exclamo Joel poniendo cara de ofendido- ¿no crees que merece algo mas que tu apatía?, YO! Después de lo que hice por ti…- chantajeo al pobre joven.

-yo que recuerde no te pedí ningún favor.- dijo ya empezándose a irritar. -¿a no?- pregunto acercándose al chico de manera dramática y sus ojos llorosos, parecía como se de verdad lo estuviera ofendiendo, y en tono dramático agrego-vamos Joel, ¿no puedes hacer algo?, por favor te lo pido por lo que mas quieras, mi corazón no podrá soportarlo si no me reúno con mi amada…

-Yo no dije eso!- se exasperó Len ya poniéndose de muy mal humor Interrumpiendo a su manager.

Joel lo miraba con cara divertida, pero con miedo al mismo tiempo, al parecer ese tema irritaba muy rápidamente a Len, había roto su propio record solo con mencionarlo, era una bromilla, pero el se lo tomaba muy en serio. Joel, se puso serio y se dirigió a una esquina del salón a pensar para si solo "vaya, Len si esta de mal humor solo con el tema, será cierto lo de que es por una chica?, o será que tiene un negocio por resolver oscuro por allá?, como sea, me enterare, ya que es imposible que algo le pase a mi querido Len sin que yo me entere"

-por cierto- dijo Joel incorporándose y poniéndose ya serio- hable con los productores y entienden porque quieres ir alla, pero todo el tiempo tendras a tus sombras, si quieres hacer algún recado o algún mandado, dime y yo me encargare, pero tienes estrictamente prohibido salir por tu cuenta, y si lo haces lo harás acompañado, entiendes?

-eso es ridículo- repuso Len enojado, era el colmo de los colmos, ¿será que no lo dejarían ni siquiera respirar? El… no era un niño, eso era una locura,¿ porque tanta protección acaso temían que el huyera o algo por el estilo?

-Ordenes son ordenes, además ya debes ser consiente que en este negocio las cosas son así, respondió Joel mirándolo duramente,- además estarás en tu país y crees que no habrá miles de fans buscando por ti al enterarse de que regresas, es una completa locura si quieres andar por ahí solo, y los productores no quieres que te pase nada malo.

Len contuvo las ganas de protestar, el lo sabia, así era como eran las cosas, pero lo que le enojaba es que aquellos que querían que pensara que se preocuparan de su seguridad lo que en realidad estaban haciendo era protegerse a ellos mismos, un odio profundo comenzó a nacer desde mucho tiempo atrás desde que no le dejaban tener vida propia, antes no le molestaba, pero si lo consideraba injusto, siempre se quedaba callado, justamente como ese mismo momento, de nada servía protestar, debería de estar muy feliz de poder regresar a su país natal…y solo eso…

"Hino" pensó Len mientras se retiraba de la habitación bruscamente.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda sugerencia, no olviden dejar reviews!

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

XD


End file.
